She's Got My Number
by La-Petit-Aviateur
Summary: Sixth in the Absolution Series: Erik is lost in thought. Song by Semisonic


At last! I believe this is the last songphic I have waiting to be written. Listen to the song first, if you can. It's great for setting the tone. Now let's just cut to the chase:

"_She's Got My Number"_

Erik was engrossed in thought, reflecting on the events of the last few years, all the moments that changed his life so completely. Of course nearly all of them involved Christine. From the day she first arrived at the Opera Populaire, so young and broken, and every day after he knew he would never be the same.

She's got my number 

_**She always did**_

_**She could always see**_

_**Where my secrets hid**_

How could it be that one young woman could make him end a lifetime of selfishness? From that moment on everything he did was for her and her alone. He devoted his time, his music, all he had to make her all she could be. He was a slave to her and she had no idea.

Everything about me 

_**Is hers to tell**_

_**She's got my number**_

_**She always will**_

He lived a life of almost complete secrecy, only two in all the world knowing he really existed as more than a ghost. He didn't know what it was about her that made him begin to leave the safety of the catacombs below, what made him dare to speak let alone show himself to her, forever relinquishing his anonymity. She tore down the walls he had built up for so long before she even knew he was a real man. No one could make him open up like she did.

She's got my number 

_**I must confess**_

_**One look in her eyes**_

_**And I feel undressed**_

During her lessons he tried to maintain a façade of what he thought he should be. He tried to be the stern tutor, the frightening ghost, the suave seducer, but she knew him better than he thought he knew himself. She could tolerate his doubtfulness and put up with his temper. She brought balance to his life even when he was too stubborn to want it.

She can see right through 

_**All my little games**_

_**She has my number**_

_**She has my name**_

He remembered those early days when he watched her in rehearsals from the catwalks or in his box above the stage. He watched her dance so delicately but knew her gift was her voice. He would admire her and long for her so deeply but return to his role as teacher before meeting her back at her dormitory for criticism. She would go out for the evening with friends but he would always be there for her when she returned to listen to her stories and troubles and then sing her to sleep on her loneliest nights.

Late night driving with the telephone 

_**In the car and I'm always**_

_**Waiting, waiting for the girl to call**_

_**I'll be lost on a lonely late night**_

He thought of the night when that cursed Vicomte had discovered her and he made the quick decision to show her the truth. He had never been so nervous before. Would she hate him for lying to her? Would she be frightened? He felt so vulnerable.

She's got my number 

_**I must confess**_

_**One look in her eyes**_

_**And I feel undressed**_

But he had achieved his mission, all her dreams were coming true. She had her first taste of success. She was getting the recognition she so rightfully deserved. The crowds loved her, begging for more of her charm and talent. She never lost her sweetness, grateful to be so blessed. She was beautiful in body and spirit.

All of the world's 

_**Standing at her door**_

_**She don't even care**_

_**What they're waiting for**_

He felt he had to maintain that success when Carlotta made her return. He didn't care what means he had to use, he would make sure she did not fall back from the spotlight that was hers. Still, through the demands, threats and killings he could tell she had begun to distance herself from him. She seemed to resent her gift because of his actions. He didn't realized what he had done until it was too late.

And every mistake 

_**That I ever made**_

_**Every little sin **_

Is on her display 

His temper was worse than ever. He saw everything was slipping from his grasp and grew desperate. He was short and cruel with her, pretending not to care about what she thought. In reality he was scared of losing her forever. He simply didn't know how to give her what she wanted.

Through it all 

_**I find that I want her still**_

_**She's got my number**_

_**She always will**_

He remembered when she pledged her love to that worthless boy and he thought he would die from heartache. He felt so wretched, so hurt and betrayed those weeks she had gone from the Opera House. He slaved over his opera in preparation for the New Year's Ball in hopes of granting her the place as diva once more. He hoped to win her back with his score but the damage had been done.

Late night driving with the telephone 

_**In the car and I'm always**_

_**Waiting, waiting for the girl to call**_

_**I'll be lost on a lonely**_

After the events of Don Juan Triumphant he made his last attempts to force her to love him. After seeing her broken soul he knew he had ruined his chances and commanded her to go, hoping against hope she would stay. He fled and lived on the streets like a beggar once more, able to provide for himself but lacking the desire to. All he survived on was the hope that she was finally happy with the life she had.

Late night highway with the telephone 

_**In the car and I'm always**_

_**Waiting, waiting for the girl to call**_

_**I'll be lost on a lonely late night**_

He was brought back from his thoughts when he realized someone was trying to get his attention. He saw the daroga whispering to him, "Relax!" He realized how rigid he had been standing, his hands fidgeting nervously. He looked to Madame Giry who gave him a reassuring smile despite the tears welling up in her eyes. Meg, on the other hand, looked rather giddy, barely able to sit still in the pew, grinning like a mad woman. It did help him ease a little but as soon as the organ began he tensed up into a bundle of nerves all over again. All thoughts of feeling awkward standing at the front alone fell away when he caught sight of her. His heart pounded in his ears as she started her slow approach. Clothed in glorious white lace and satin she never looked more like an angel. She smiled brilliantly from behind her veil and blushed when she saw him. It was then he remembered he needed to breathe. She stopped before him and he didn't realize she had him paralyzed until she reached for his hands, giggling at his behavior. He finally smiled back, though a little stiffly. They both fought back the happy tears as he slowly reached up and removed his mask, nodding to the priest that they were finally ready. "Dearly beloved,"

She's got my number 

_**She always did**_

_**She could always see**_

_**Where my secrets hid**_

Everything about me 

_**Is hers to tell**_

_**She's got my number**_

_**She always will**_

_Fin._

YES!! I can't think of a better song/way to end the series. And isn't this the ending everybody wanted? I know I did! Congrats, you two, and about bloody time! Anyway, thank you so much for reading. Hopefully this won't be the last thing I post. There's something else in the works right now. Anyhoo, I'm babbling. Again, thank you!


End file.
